A Warrior's Tears
by amy1oM
Summary: An AU continuation of the story of Captain Lucas Johnson.


**A Warrior's Tears  
By** Lomeinie

**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** Season 1

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Earth: Final Conflict or any of its characters and since I have made nada on this I expect not to be sued!

///

Captain Lucas Johnson closed his eyes, trying for the millionth time in that LONG day to ignore the headache he had. He shifted on the cot of his prison cell, pulling his legs up to his chest. He closed out the world around him, trying to relieve that headache. It had been two months since he had participated in the kidnapping of the American Companion, Da'an, and it was two months since he was gunned down by the Taelon's rescuers. Those wounds had healed, but they were unable to help him in any other way physically.

It was after he was certified as physically fit as he could be in his situation that he was summarily court-martialed for desertion, charged and tried for the kidnapping of Da'an. He was now serving a very LONG sentence indeed.

It did not compare to the prison of his body.

It was a very lonely prison indeed. He had not been allowed any contact with his family whatsoever. They had been notified that he was alive, but they had not been permitted to see him.

The door of his cell opened and Johnson looked up to see William Boone as he stepped into the cell. He started to speak but then he saw Da'an step into the cell.

"How have you been, captain?" Boone asked.

Lucas snorted but didn't reply. He looked at Da'an instead, focusing intently on the Taelon. Da'an observed his gaze.

"Boone, please wait outside so that I may address Captain Johnson in private." Da'an requested. Boone looked at Johnson and saw that the man wasn't going to harm Da'an. He nodded and left the cell.

"Why? Why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"Because you were with me when I faced the void. You showed me mercy by taking my hand in death. I cannot easily forget this act of mercy and compassion. I wish to alleviate your difficulty in any manner in which I am able." Da'an answered, gesturing gracefully as he spoke. Johnson swung his feet onto the floor and motioned for Da'an to sit down by him. Da'an sat down beside the soldier and Lucas sighed deeply. He bowed his head into his hands.

"The only way you can alleviate my difficulty is to allow me to see my family. I've accepted the prison of my body and the prison I'm in now. But I can't accept the prison of loneliness." Lucas replied, looking at the Companion.

"Then I shall work to ease your loneliness." Da'an promised.

Lucas smiled at him, the first smile he had had in several weeks. "Thank you." he said.

Several weeks passed and Lucas did not see nor hear from Da'an and he believed that the Companion had forgotten his promise. He was alone again. The day was beautiful and the guards took the inmates outside to walk around the courtyard, soak in a little sunshine.

Johnson found himself a bench and sat down, seeking to escape anyone one who wanted to converse with him.

"May I join you?"

Lucas looked up to see Boone standing there. He motioned a reply and Boone sat down next to him.

"Has Da'an forgotten me?" he asked.

"No, Lucas, he hasn't. He's, in fact, waiting to see you right now in your cell."

"Let's go then."

"Has Da'an made any progress in getting family visitation rights?" Lucas asked. They were only a few feet away from his cell.

"I'll let Da'an answer your question." Boone said. Lucas heard voices from his cell. He looked at Boone.

"They're in there, aren't they?" he said. Boone nodded and Lucas rushed into his cell, past Da'an's bodyguards. Lucas wife Maddy saw him first and she was the first in his arms. Cal wasn't far behind and the family tearfully embraced. Lucas wept in the arms of his family. Da'an left unobserved.

"Boone, remain behind please and escort Mrs. Johnson and her son to their home after they have completed their visit."

"Will do."

It was several hours later when the Johnson's finally completed their visit. Boone waited patiently and went back into speak to Johnson after they emerged.

"Has Da'an left?" Lucas asked, washing his face.

"Yes, he has."

"I never got a chance to thank him, Boone."

"He saw the joy on all of your faces. He knows what this meant to you, Lucas."

"Is Da'an going to visit me again?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Boone turned to leave and stopped.

"Lucas, you're not alone anymore in this. Da'an and I are here with you. And now so is your family." He left the cell.

"Ready?" he asked Maddy.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

**FIN**


End file.
